Talk:Zeus
Am I the only one that thinks that Zeus's gallery is bloated? The Yoshiman 97 17:08, May 3, 2010 (UTC) I agree, but it's not like there are pictures in Zeus' gallery that aren't supposed to be there. They're all featuring him, or him and Kratos, no one else. KratosGodofWar 17:14, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :But shouldn't we remove some? The Yoshiman 97 18:10, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not really sure. None of them seem abundant. Maybe we can remove some of the 'first-person-view' when bashing Zeus' head in, but other than that, none of them are really unwanted. Although it does seem quite weird for a 'secondary' character to have a bigger gallery than Kratos. :) KratosGodofWar 18:43, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Exactly! Ill change some of it now. -- 22:12, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay, however the IP above is from, the guy went on a rampage! There's almost nothing standing of Zeus' gallery... KratosGodofWar 06:45, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Aphrodite is Zeus' Aunt not his daughter Could someone change that in the info box on the right of the article listing his family? Also, go over the rest of his family tree and make sure nobody put something stupid like Quarnos being his wife or something. A thought Okay, so, as we all know, at the end of God of War II, Athena interviened before Kratos could kill Zeus. However, after playing God of War III, this leaves me with a question. Even if Athena hadn't shown up, could Kratos have still killed Zeus merely with the Blade of Olympus, without any sort of power from Pandora's Box? Manas101 07:25, May 28, 2010 (UTC) He was doing pretty good so far, don't you think? :) He would definitely have succeeded. KratosGodofWar 08:22, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :Well if it did happen that way, serves him right, I say. You don't see Superman getting around with Kryptonite around his neck, silly Zeus.Spikepit 14:33, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Greek mythology Not to split too many hairs, but note the stature of the mothers of Zeus' following offspring: Athena: Metis (Titan); Apollo & Artemis: Leto (Titan); Hermes: Maia (Nymph) and Persophone: Demeter (a goddess, Zeus' other sister). Cf. These were not of mortal women. Though it is notable that Dionysos, a fully fledged god in his own right, and Herakles, the most famous of demi-gods, are of mortal mothers. 10:59, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Question Where did the "In battle, he is capable of moving at the speed of light" statement come from? Was it a developer statement? 16:03, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :I think it's just a personal observation from fighting Zeus, after all he has a habit of moving quite fast in those battles. Wrathbringer6 16:27, October 15, 2010 (UTC) The Effects of Zeus' Death As we’ve seen, Kratos’ killing of each God caused the world to fall further and further into a state of chaos. However, Zeus’ death (albeit important), didn’t seem to worsen the current state of the world. What do you believe Zeus’ death caused? Personally, I feel his death brought about the death/destruction of all other Gods who may’ve still been alive by the time Kratos killed him. Not so much an effect on the state of the mortal world, but on the world of the Gods. The only other possible idea is that his death would cause chaotic lightning and thunder storms. That also could’ve happened, but if you think about it, something like that wouldn’t even be all that noticeable amongst the rest of the havoc that Kratos had already caused. Any thoughts/theories on this? Manas101 03:18, October 17, 2010 (UTC) I disagree with the guy/girl who wrote above Manas 101. Zeus was King of the Gods and God of the Skies. When a king dies there's chaos but the throne is open for a new one to save the kingdom or world, that's what Athena wanted to do. The others gods weren't created or made by Zeus. So if he died that wouldn't actually mean they dropped dead. Many of the gods were gods before Zeus ever came to power. the other were born or granted that power like Hermes. And for the skies well they're already in chaos after Helios' death rain, lightning, tornadoes, etc. That should've been Zeus' chaos aftermath but I guess not. Another fact is that Kratos killed Gaia (the Earth itself) and the world didn't crumble. In the end Zeus got his epic lightning explosion thats more than enough. An interesting note is that when Kratos is beating the shit out of Zeus you can see the evil leaving him meaning he was good or back to normal in that point but he was to weak to stop Kratos from killing him. Poor Zeus >=). With Hope mankind doesn't need the gods. Sol Invictus 15:05, October 30, 2010 (UTC) But remember what Athena said to Kratos near the end of GoW2. Ok, Kratos said that he didn't seek to destroy Olympus, but Zeus only. Athena replied that Zeus IS Olympus. Also, when speaking with Poseidon before killing him, he says "The death of Zeus means the death of us all gods." So, theoretically, with the death of Zeus comes the death of all the gods of Olympus. BlueEyesWhite91 07:16, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Deimos Has this been proven in-game, the father-son relationship? Or is everyone just speculating again? Since there's no mention or is shown about Kratos having an adoptive father who is Deimos' biological father the Zeus is also his father. They both lived alone with Callisto before the attack and there was no "father" there. Because if Deimos had a mortal father they would've cleary mentioned him or showed him. But since they didn't, the fans are left with Zeus being his father. Especially after learning for the first time that Zeus was Kratos' father it was pretty obvious that his brother would be too. I got a strange feeling when I saw the Grave Digger having 3 graves ready to bury Deimos, Callisto, and Kratos. A father burying the family he left and cursed. Sol Invictus 15:05, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism I noticed when looking at his powers and stuff that it simply said I AM AWESOME :D I tried reverting it, but I am not a member and I'm on my phone. Fix this when you get a chance', PLEASE'. Fixed your post and the page. You're welcome, and thank you for reporting it. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 13:52, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Zeus Greek Name Zeus' Greek name is spelled Dias in Greek, not Zeus. This should either be changed or deleted. 03:50, January 6, 2018 (UTC)Anonymous 03:50, January 6, 2018 (UTC) January 5, 2018